


恭喜發財

by tchai



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai
Kudos: 8





	恭喜發財

*現實向ABO

***都是假的勿上升!!!!!!勿上升!!!!!!勿上升!!!!!!**

*8.5k 流水帳

遲了超～久～的哥哥生賀😁

從上個月邊寫邊坑著的憨憨日常

>>

易烊千玺出了校门左拐，脚步轻盈雀跃，漆黑的车身隐没在夜幕中并不起眼，但停靠的位置一如往常，易烊千玺临近副驾时脚掌离地的距离更高了些，拉开车门几乎是蹦了上去。

黑色休旅闪了闪尾灯，轻车熟路地来到不远处的公园旁，这个时间点几乎已无人声，路灯光线昏黄，空中还残留着夏季的尾巴，虫鸣啁啾，入夜晚风吹来也带着闷热的气息。

车子选在静僻处停下，易烊千玺眨巴着那双漂亮的凤眼直盯驾驶座上的男朋友瞧，瞳仁里反射着窗外街灯，更显闪烁，无端透露出期盼的意味，看似微撅着的唇珠还增添了几分勾引。

王俊凯怎么会看不懂，解开安全带侧身凑过去，单手捧着易烊千玺的脸蛋儿，贴上他软软的唇-瓣细细品味，舌尖轻舔过唇-缝，易烊千玺便顺从地张嘴，任由对方侵门踏户，湿滑的舌头交-叠-磨-蹭，上颚的软-肉被轻扫而过，舔得他身子发软，舌叶被吸-吮、唇珠被啃咬，热烈又煽-情的水渍声在静谧的车内越显突出，易烊千玺轻哼几声，揪着王俊凯的衣领不肯放手。

空气中飘散着一股甜腻的味道，棉花糖融化在巧克力里，像泡在一团绵密的奶昔之中，所闻所触香甜柔软。

唇-舌分离之际，易烊千玺意犹未尽追吻上去，王俊凯掌心按上他的后颈，像捏小猫般轻轻揉按，敏感脆弱的腺体被拿捏，易烊千玺浑身卸了力，双颊耳尖都染上一层血色，王俊凯低声浅笑，语调温柔安抚：「怎么啦。」

易烊千玺抿抿嘴，凑上前啾了王俊凯一口，肉肉的唇-瓣嘟起，委屈巴巴地说：「想你。」

「诶，我也想你啊宝贝儿。」这几天风吹日晒站军姿可真是折腾人了，王俊凯亲亲他家宝贝omega的面颊，拇指抹过还残留晶亮水光的唇瓣，轻声问：「累不累啊，太阳是不是好晒。」

「累死了，」易烊千玺脑袋靠在王俊凯肩头蹭了蹭，哼哼唧唧地抱怨，「你的崽都要晒没了。」

「真的啊，我看看。」王俊凯从善如流，把手贴上易烊千玺平坦的小肚子，摸摸揉揉，「来来来，阿爸看看小崽儿有没有健康长大。」

「噗！」易烊千玺忍不住扭开身体，却躲不过那在自己腰肢上造孽的爪子，挠得他气喘呼呼，「哈哈哈哈、哎呀！……你干嘛──」

易烊千玺笑得梨涡乱颤，眼角都被挠出了点点水光，热可可外裹着一层棉花糖奶香的气味随着他扭-动的身-躯又向外扩散，信息素窜入鼻间，王俊凯眼眸深沉，桃花眼里桃色纷飞，捏住易烊千玺的耳垂细细搓揉，「宝宝，今天别住校了吧。」

易烊千玺下意识咽了口口水，他哪能不晓得王俊凯的意思，咬咬下唇有些犹豫为难，小声嘀咕，「……不可以，军训剩一天嘛。」

王俊凯轻叹，搂过易烊千玺狠狠-亲了口，分开后唇珠都红润润的，琥珀眼里盈满水气，易烊千玺吸吸鼻子，脸埋在王俊凯颈窝，嗅着alpha的气味心安了不少，甜软的棉花糖和王俊凯小时候肉嘟嘟的包子脸一样蓬松柔软，但那浑身匪气却是让人难以想像alpha的气味如此可爱。

「笑什么呢小朋友？」感受到靠在自己怀里窃笑发抖的身体，王俊凯侧过脸叼住omega发红的耳朵。

易烊千玺摇摇头，细长的手指点上的后颈，「咬这里吧哥哥。」

>>

出来的时间有些长了，是时候把小朋友送回学校，王俊凯车子在距离校门两分钟脚程的地方停下，捏捏易烊千玺的手，「陪你走一段。」

校区偏远，夜晚时分，易烊千玺没有拒绝，两人下车后便沿着校外围墙走，间隔几米的路灯把他们的影子拖得老长，远远看去还不时能叠在一块，易烊千玺低头看了看脚下黑影，「我比你高了哥。」

影子歪斜一边，确实形成比旁的多出几公分的长度，王俊凯笑了出来，「诶，真高。」

易烊千玺哼了声，踩了王俊凯的影子一脚，「就是比你高。」

不知道这人每次去欧洲是不是都有长高魔法，这次回来后两人一并肩，易烊千玺又觉得他哥比他高上个一两公分了。

小情侣一丁点无聊小事也能笑笑闹闹，短短的路程走得再慢，校门终究是出现在眼前，易烊千玺停下脚步，低头踢踢腿，装作看地上蚂蚁路过，不是很想进去。

大马路上不得动手动脚，王俊凯只得哄，「小朋友快回去休息，不然我拐你回家了。」

易烊千玺闻言嫌弃地皱皱鼻子，「我叫学校保安抓你。」

「刚刚还让我咬一口，翻脸不认A啊。」

「你家alpha棉花糖味啊。」

「我家omega还是棉花糖巧克力味呢！」

哎，怎么斗嘴还偷渡情话，太犯规了。

易烊千玺撇嘴，瞋了王俊凯一眼，「我要回宿舍了。」

「嗯，早点休息，记得补水补防晒。」王俊凯桃花眼笑得弯起，在易烊千玺转身时顺手摸了把他的后腰，把人往校门方向推，「明天见小朋友。」

易烊千玺这次很酷没回头，抬手摆了摆，刷卡进校门。

王俊凯站在那盯着，直到小孩儿的背影消失在夜色中才回去取车，并且再度生出想上网匿名发帖求助「如何从北电转学到中戏」的念头，从易烊千玺军训开始他就担忧得不行，前几日小朋友还不让他来学校，北京烈焰当头的天气和易烊千玺迷迷糊糊懒惰成性，更让人放不下心。

在易烊千玺出门前千叮咛万嘱咐，宝宝呀要擦防晒呀多补水呀头晕不舒服赶紧举手打报告，有学弟妹不长眼跟你要微信不可以加，最重要的是要想我。

果真热搜路透的情况和易烊千玺给他报告的截然不同，小朋友皮得很，全靠几个师弟们自动自发围成一圈给他遮阳，防晒都懒得抹，水也不带，好险靠脸走江湖，一个个上赶着给他家omega送水。

王俊凯唉声叹气，是真想每晚都把人给抓回家保湿补水防晒再送去学校，无奈omega不愿意，说晒黑点怎么了大家都在晒的你嫌弃我啊。

哪敢。

不过几天没见，易烊千玺又拐弯抹角要王俊凯来找他，说你儿子想你。

哪来的儿子，他王家上亿子孙都交代在套子里，就连第一次标记那会儿也谨记使命，本性保守的王先生拒绝未婚生子的可能，意乱-情迷之中还知道要踩煞车，无套不能欢。

小朋友脑子里天马行空什么剧本都有，王俊凯多年来从第一次的惊慌失措到变成捧哏小天才，都是血泪教训，什么时候有崽什么时候没崽，omega说了算。

>>

说不在意晒黑的是易烊千玺，晒完后又开始在意的人也是易烊千玺。

王俊凯从青岛的颁奖典礼赶回北京时已经过了午夜，想到小朋友说今儿要带他的猫儿子来住，步伐的跨幅更大了些，迫不及待要见到易烊千玺的心情让疲惫一扫而空，兴冲冲打开家门，猫崽中的新宠儿铁头的毛就以肉眼可见的程度出没在地上。

王俊凯当作没看见，过了三秒还是忍不住为爱折腰，手在地上一抹，三三两两的猫毛聚成团，捏起来扔垃圾桶。

「千玺？」王俊凯一路走一路捡，家里的灯开得敞亮，他喊了两声也没听见易烊千玺的回应，倒是铁头挺给面子的喵呜喵呜，循着声音走近卧房，王俊凯推门就见铁头跟他主人一块窝在床上，一个缩在被窝里，一个团在被窝外。

洁癖小王内心疯狂咆哮，说好铁头不准上-床，这个毛长到吓人整天屁股黏粑粑的巨猫就是移动的处女座噩梦。

「千玺！不是说过了别让铁头进房吗。」王俊凯长腿一跨奔到床边把蓬松的缅因猫抱起，洁白的床单已经沦陷，不用细看都是猫毛，铁头还在喵喵叫，拿那张跟易烊千玺几分相似的猫脸蹭王俊凯下巴，王俊凯又舍不得骂，通常这种时候易烊千玺早就出来替猫儿子们说话，现在却异常安静。

王俊凯把铁头放地上，弯腰拉下盖住脑袋的被子，轻声细语：「宝，你睡了？」

谁知对上易烊千玺幽幽的目光，那双琥珀眼在卧室白炽灯的照映下晶亮得很，光是看了半张脸，王俊凯就敏锐捕捉到易烊千玺不太高兴。

「怎么了，不想我来？」

通常这种跩得要命的发言跟语气，易烊千玺有两种反应，一是哼哼唧唧撒娇讨抱说想，二是拿小羊蹄子踹他说你有病。

结果两种都没发生，易烊千玺缩在被窝里盯着王俊凯默不作声，看得他背脊发毛，开始在脑中搜索近期惹易烊千玺不高兴的可能。

还真有，那天送易烊千玺进校门后，军训结束两人反倒没见上面，易烊千玺回家去了，他隔天又搭飞机去上海看了场比赛，转日又飞去领奖，算了算距离他说明天见还隔了三四天。

男子汉大丈夫能屈能伸，王俊凯立刻举手认错，「宝宝我想死你了，电竞比赛超无聊，颁奖典礼都没你好看。」

谁知道易烊千玺不介意这个，抿了抿嘴，「王俊凯，你喜欢熊猫吗？」

「啊？」王俊凯被问得莫名其妙，但能跟易烊千玺处对象脑波接收可不能出错，两秒后他就想通前因后果，却故意答：「还可以。」

果然易烊千玺双颊鼓起，拉回被子把自己藏在里面，转头就不理人了。

王俊凯笑得不行，连人带被捞起来抱在怀里，「别躲嘛，我看看小熊猫的尾巴是什么颜色。」

易烊千玺在被子里扭来扭去，却躲不过有只手探进来捏他屁股，气死了，「干嘛！」

王俊凯干脆把被褥扒开，借着alpha的体能优势把易烊千玺压制在床，小朋友挣扎无果，气得耳朵红红眼眶水水，宽松的短袖上衣在过程中掀起一角，白嫩嫩的腰腹露出一截，连短裤都随他曲起的膝弯而上滑，白皙有肉的大腿一览无遗。

易烊千玺确实是晒黑不少，也就脸蛋脖子和半截手臂是黑的，其他部位更显白嫩，乍看是有点好笑，但在王俊凯眼里是可爱得不行，「天啊！易烊千玺是世界上最漂亮最可爱的熊猫宝宝。」

浮夸的语气跟表情蠢过头了，易烊千玺瞬间没了脾气，「你才熊猫宝宝你全家都熊猫宝宝。」

「好嘛，我明天就穿短袖去晒他个三天三夜，争取跟你一起当熊猫夫夫，好不好，可以吗？可以吧？可以不？」

一连串宠溺的语气砸得他头晕晕，易烊千玺噘着嘴说谁跟你熊猫夫夫啊我们又没领证。

王俊凯低头在他嘴上亲了几口，「好好好，你满二十二马上去领，好不好呀小朋友？」

「不好！」

「诶，这么难满足啊，那你还要我怎样嘛。」

其实也不要怎么样，跟alpha分隔太久的omega闹点小脾气罢了，哄不好就拱到好，王俊凯刚卷起易烊千玺的衣摆，被吻到瘫软的人马上神智回笼，按住王俊凯的爪子，委委屈屈，「你去把灯关了。」

王俊凯决定以后谁再提一个黑字就鲨了他。

>>

闹了大半宿把人哄得服服贴贴软软绵绵，背上多了几爪子挠痕，锁骨上也被啃了几口，离开被窝时还有点恋恋不舍，无奈下午有工作，晚上有个朋友的首映会得去捧场。

王俊凯喊了化妆师跟助理来家里搞妆发，珍惜能跟他家omega相处的时间，其他人也见怪不怪，早在几年前就看透了这队内恋爱的痕迹。

一身蓝白条纹衬衫和黑色牛仔裤清爽帅气，易烊千玺眼巴巴看着肩宽腰窄腿长的男朋友，嘴唇刚抿成线，王俊凯就知道他想干什么，挥挥手把冗员赶去客厅，房门刚关上香香软软的omega就扑上来，双手搂着他脖子，嘴贴上昨晚啃过的锁骨加深戳印。

王俊凯摸小动物似的掌心在易烊千玺背后摩挲，小朋友可黏人，也就独自在外工作时看起来难亲近些，到了他身边就像麦芽糖，翻来覆去不离手，要人抱要人亲要人哄。

「等下去工作室？要不要顺便载你过去。」

等易烊千玺啃够了，王俊凯又摁住他的后脑勺对准那翘翘软软的嘴唇啃了回去，虎牙戳在唇-肉上挺磕人，但黏糊糊的亲吻倒是甜度十足，抱着抱着又不想撒手。

「哪儿顺路。」易烊千玺含糊应声，脸埋在王俊凯肩上蹭了蹭，「胖虎等会儿来接我，晚上回我妈那……」易烊千玺小声的把安排简单说了，捏完泥大抵是直接回家不来找王俊凯了，隔天还有工作要去趟长城，最后歪头看向王俊凯，「后天见。」

王俊凯了然，捏捏小朋友软绵绵的脸蛋，「后天见。」

电影挺长的，王俊凯带着三个员工一块儿观影，没想到主持人眼尖直接把人喊起来。

「好看好看好看。」

基于礼貌人情都不容拒绝，起身打个招呼却是有几分紧张，胸前湿漉漉的小猫嘬痕还在发痒，热可可的甜腻香气萦绕鼻尖，下意识拢紧领口，他的小朋友太调皮了，但还能怎么办，都是他给宠出来的。

「特别好看，感动到眼泪掉下来。」

说完赶忙坐下降低存在感，有些不自在的捏紧衣领，被人拍到解释成蚊子咬不知道能不能说得通。

回去得打小朋友屁股。

>>

打是真打到了。

王俊凯说到做到，典礼当天下午易烊千玺就跑来他家一起做妆发，毕竟他的小窝乱七八糟，相较之下王俊凯家顶多也就沙发上被他扔了几个丑娃娃和几件衣服，可整齐多了，空间也够大。

易烊千玺刚换好衣服，西服裤紧贴在身，圆润的臀-部弧度和结实的大腿肉都明显勾勒出来，王俊凯顺手拍了拍那弹弹软软的小屁股，举动顺手自然，大家见怪不怪，连被揩油的本人也没说什么，顶多回手在王俊凯的腰上掐了一把。

浅蓝和酒红，白和黑，生怕一起走红毯人家看不出他俩是一对似的，胖虎在旁看了直摇头，嫁出去的omega泼出去的水，仗着还没领证，就把每次红毯都走出婚礼的味道啊。

「就你话多。」易烊千玺半睁凤眸睨了胖虎一眼，胖虎故作哀痛长吁短叹，跟小马滚去一边你来我往吐槽连连。

话题中心的两位丝毫不受影响，该眉来眼去就眉来眼去，该动手动脚就动手动脚。

到了会场一前一后下车，众目睽睽总算知道收敛，只是王俊凯的目光仍是忍不住要偷飘向易烊千玺，生怕自家小朋友走丢，毕竟就算有个心宽体胖的巨型标的物，小羊崽还是能经常沉迷在自己的世界当中走错路。

进场走红毯，真像胖虎所言宛如大型婚礼现场，只差一人牵一手，不过莫得牵手也没事，帝国第一A虎得很，一步三回头看看他将来一块儿步入礼堂的omega有没有好好跟着，心里暗想这也算是预演一场了。

这习惯养成多年，起因也不是什么好事，幼小无助的omega总是安静又隐忍，几次外出无论在机场或停车场，都能被推挤到见不着人，王俊凯寻人时的呼喊都在发抖，隔开他们的人流像是成群猛兽，张牙舞爪流着哈喇子要把他的小朋友吃掉。

小时候alpha能无所畏惧把人捞回怀中，长大后妥協，必要时轻轻扶拉，其余时间用眼睛盯牢。

以至于易烊千玺在王俊凯身边时倍感安稳，更容易发呆放空，总归当条小尾巴就没他什么事儿，没想到刚入座就发生小插曲，omega坐下后兀自摆弄西服后䙓，捋平了椅垫和衣服的间隙才慢吞吞转正身子，这才惊觉本该是自家alpha的座位被人给占了，而王俊凯还浑然不觉地跟前排的人叙旧。

「叔叔，这儿有人……」易烊千玺声音又低又小，几乎含在嘴里，旁人也似没听见，omega捍卫地盘的举动没人察觉，慌张无措得差点儿都想去揪王俊凯衣䙓，怎么还不赶紧坐下呀。

短短二十秒的交谈在易烊千玺这犹如二十个钟头似的，终于王俊凯转身拿回位置所有权，易烊千玺眨巴着眼捏嘴唇，盯着他看的双眸像迷失的小鹿，直到他入座才放下心，右手边飘来alpha温润细腻的信息素味，omega悬着的心坠下，跌进一团棉花里，这才是他的舒适圈。

>>

典礼流程冗长费时，他俩上台几分钟却得在台下坐几个小时，不免有些困乏，幸好交头接耳叨叨絮絮也不无聊，灯光转暗，左右无人，王俊凯见易烊千玺哈欠连连，抱着逗人的心思，悄悄靠过去低语：「累不累，崽有没有踢你。」

小omega今天的西装外套没做腰身，第二颗钮扣不系上，某些角度看去腰腹就显得有些臃肿，但王俊凯当然知道，来之前才搂抱过的地方可是精瘦温润得很。

易烊千玺摸摸肚子瞅了他一眼，肉呼呼的小嘴又粉又翘，目光由下而上盯着王俊凯瞧，里头饱含水光，带着娇嗔的味道，凑近alpha咕哝，听似抱怨实则邀约：「他踢我，是不是想你了。」

两人的视线在空中交会，缠-绵热烈一触即发，王俊凯率先起身，易烊千玺紧跟在后，半弯着腰脚步急切，在助理的陪同下去到洗手间，助理守在门外，王俊凯拉着易烊千玺闪进最靠里边的隔间，关门落锁。

将近十分钟里面的人才姗姗走出，易烊千玺嘴角有些红润，耳朵也血红血红的，仔细看眼尾还带着点湿润，晕晕乎乎的，胖虎一看他俩出来，刻意抬手在鼻子前扇风，阴阳怪气捏着嗓子，「唉唷谁打翻棉花糖可可啊。」

易烊千玺当作没听见，王俊凯理直气壮：「你小声点吓到小朋友了！」

「哪里有小朋友，小朋友才不会玩儿信息素。」

「信不信我扣你工资。」

「大点声，让全世界都知道四字助理的工资是三字开的呗！」

易烊千玺咳嗽两声在胖虎面前刷刷老板威严，「别闹。」

轻飘飘两字瞬间终结两个幼稚鬼的吵闹，在胖虎的领路下回到会场，幸好灯光昏暗谁也看不清楚细节，易烊千玺回到座位后明显有精神了几分，忙着跟王俊凯交流，接近尾声时一排排缤纷的气球往天花板飘，易烊千玺的目光马上被捉住了，数着几颗红色几颗蓝色，又想起王俊凯给他折的玫瑰花。

好不容易熬到结束，起身时还在发楞的易烊千玺几秒之差，错过了跟在王俊凯屁股后头的时机，黏在一块儿大半夜的都习惯了，这会儿alpha离自己隔了整排座椅，易烊千玺下意识的举动就是撇嘴，委委屈屈不高兴。

王俊凯一眼就瞅见omega那可怜兮兮的面色，在人流交汇处停下脚步等待，等小朋友乖乖走到前方纳入自己的眼皮下，这才一同离开会场。

>>

易烊千玺进门就被王俊凯给逗笑了。昨晚这男的毫无乔装大摇大摆跑去三里屯夹娃娃，没多久就搜刮了二三十只，回程路上还神秘兮兮让他今天过来有惊喜。

王俊凯翘着腿吊儿啷当，双臂张开摊在两侧，嚣张兮兮地坐在沙发上，朝他抬抬下颚，「易杉杉，我要让全世界的人都知道，三里屯的丑娃娃，都被你承包了！」

嗯嗯，如果除去这中二的台词还有王俊凯那身居家的白T棉短裤，配上那张跩脸还真有几分霸道总裁的意思。

易烊千玺看着王俊凯和他身边塞满沙发的各种玩偶，笑得眼角都渗泪，「你是不是有病，哈哈哈哈哈——」

王俊凯演完乡村霸道总裁还不够，马上切换角色变成街头恶霸，猛然把弯腰大笑的易烊千玺扯过来，将人压在娃娃堆里，表情浮夸语调高昂，「小美人，你不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒哈！」

易烊千玺双眸微弯，抓住勾着自己下巴的手，配合王俊凯，掐着嗓子叫到：「哇，我好怕，你要对我做什么——」

王俊凯嘿嘿一笑，「做什么？你说孤A寡Ｏ的，我要对你做什么？」

「不可以，我有alpha的！」易烊千玺意思意思挣扎几下，脸上写着我好害怕，一边尖叫，「不要！啊——不要——」

「由不得你说不要！」

……

谁知道沙雕剧场演着演着就变了味道，在三里屯娃娃塘中见证了强抢民O的全程，玩偶被扫到地面，好让沙发腾出更多空间，方便王大塘主把滑溜溜软绵绵的塘主夫人翻来覆去。

易烊千玺喘着气，瘫在沙发上不想动弹，连指尖都还有点发麻，随手抓了个最靠近的娃娃，往王俊凯身上砸去，「这就是你说的惊喜？」

王俊凯被有气无力的砸了几下，撑起上半身抓过易烊千玺拿着的娃娃，是只粉红色的大象，思考了三秒默默把娃娃下移，比对了一下，粉粉嫩嫩的，「跟你好……」

像字都还没说，易烊千玺就抓过一旁唐老鸭的面纸盒朝王俊凯脸上砸，耳朵烧红，咬牙切齿，「变态！臭变态！」

「诶诶诶，有你这样对寿星的吗？」

「有你这么变态的寿星吗？」也不知道omega肌肤粉粉红红是羞得还是气得，王俊凯被打骂也无所谓，扑上前搂着人亲了亲，啵啵啾啾的水声响亮，还趁机拱了拱，惹得易烊千玺嗔骂都变了调，哼哼唧唧的，推在他肩头的手也没怎么出力，「别、别弄了，你明天不是还要直播嘛……」

尾音软软绵绵轻飘飘的，像猫爪子把王俊凯的神智扒拉得七零八落，alpha啊了一声，大概是把理智从嘴里吐掉了，抱起香香粉粉的omega就往房里跑，挑什么娃娃，他就要跟世界上最可爱的熊猫娃娃从20号do到21号，迎接他奔三的黄精、啊呸，黄金岁月。

>>

「我家？不能给你们看，我家有些秘密的。」

家里当然不能给人看，被某个小朋友随便扔的东西堆得满满的，仔细看都要露馅，王俊凯哄着粉丝，也算是把家里逛了遍，顺带连工作人员准备的丰盛晚餐备料都拍一拍，唱了两首歌满足要求。

园游会信手拈来，「我顶着大太阳，只想为你撑伞——」

可不是吗，杰伦哥哥的歌不只好听还实用，牢记歌词和MV情境的alpha学以致用，某年跟自家小朋友逛游乐园，虽不是大太阳但天公也作美，飘着小雨好让他打伞。omega可可的气味罩在伞下，爬着两人相靠的肩膀溜进他心头，扎根发芽；alpha甜暖的气息悄悄覆盖着可可，小朋友才是他手里园游会最香最甜的那一捧棉花糖。

「大家天天开心，祝大家恭喜发财。」

关了直播手机一扔，王俊凯马上去找他攻玺发财的对象，房门倒是没关，床上的人缩在被窝里睡得正酣，枕边还遗落着他读到一半的书。

「唔、」被毛手毛脚骚扰一番的人悠悠转醒，眉头轻蹙双眼迷濛，声音低低哑哑，「干嘛……」

「睡着了？」王俊凯两指拧上易烊千玺尖翘的鼻尖，呵呵笑道：「你是猪吗？」

易烊千玺皱皱鼻子，还有点懵，也忘了回嘴，「你播完啦？」

「嗯，」王俊凯手伸进被窝里，摸上易烊千玺被捂得温温热热的小肚子，揉了又揉，「饿不饿啊？」

揉得还挺舒服，易烊千玺朝王俊凯胸前钻，眼睛一闭又想睡过去，「还行。」

饭没煮好，再睡一会儿也不是不行，但趁着易烊千玺睡懵的时候不多占点便宜就太可惜，「诶，你不饿，也要问问咱们儿子饿不饿啊。」

易烊千玺呆了两秒，也跟着摸摸自己的肚肚，抓住盖在上头的肉爪子，「什么儿子，你昨天没戴套？你骗我——」

昨晚被搞得迷迷糊糊，虽然不在发q期中奖机率微乎其微，但易烊千玺认真回忆却怎么都想不起来床头那盒超薄0.01到底拆没拆。

抬眼却对上王俊凯笑咪咪的桃花眼和那两颗欠揍的尖尖虎牙，易烊千玺才想到先开始玩「你儿子游戏」的是他本人。

于是举起小羊腿朝孩子他爸踹了过去，「你崽没了！」

「又没啦？我听听看还有没有。」王俊凯拉开易烊千玺的腿摁紧了，扯开被窝钻进易烊千玺的衣服里，毛茸茸的头发粘着发胶却有点刺，王俊凯侧耳贴在他腹肌上时易烊千玺终于忍不住笑出来，去推他脑袋，「你干嘛——哈哈哈、出来！」

王俊凯的声音透过衣物听起来闷闷的，但出口的话可响得很，「你昨天不是这么说的，根本不舍得我出来。」

「你、你你胡说！」易烊千玺被他闹得脸红，被摁在掌心下的脑袋却伺机移动，往他胸前凑，轻薄的T恤被撑起一个大包，湿润的触感从腹部轻嘬到前胸，软软的圆粒被叼在齿间。

易烊千玺耸起肩膀往后缩退，却躲不开作乱的根源，本来摁在他大腿的手也开始胡搞，摸得他又痒又软，有个地方却快硬了。

「别、别闹！」房门没关，外头人声窸窣忽远忽近，易烊千玺这才意识到处境尴尬又危险，急得声音都有些发颤，「小凯！」

听小朋友的声音像快哭了，王俊凯从衣䙓下钻出来，拉过被子把两人包好，搂着易烊千玺安抚，「没事没事。」

易烊千玺抿嘴不说话，瞪着王俊凯的眼睛里水润水润的，omega闹脾气了。

「易哥，」王俊凯很识相，马上眨巴大眼，毕竟宛如家里美短的面容卖起萌来实在受用，「今天寿星最大嘛，对不对。」

易烊千玺跟他对视几秒，伸手去扯他软软的脸颊，拉得老长，看起来搞笑极了，王俊凯也不躲，还帮忙把另一边脸蛋也扯开，成功让易烊千玺噗哧笑出声，「你好烦，没脸没皮！」

嘿嘿，逗媳妇儿谁要脸皮。

.

沒了！結尾倉促 因為我不想寫惹我要睡覺惹🤗

祝奔三的王哥天天開心攻璽發財！個人演唱會順利！

嗯嗯再加個軍訓小禮物 [噓](https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/large/68020e16gy1g7arljocblj20c80u8454.jpg)


End file.
